1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction tip for dental treatment detachably attached to an end portion of a suction tube of a vacuum device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In dental treatment, a vacuum device is used for sucking saliva and so on in an oral cavity of a patient to remove these from the oral cavity. A cylindrical suction tip made of silicone rubber is attached to an end portion of a suction tube of the vacuum device so that the end portion of the suction tube does not directly touch the gingiva or oral cavity mucosa of a patient.
The relevant technology is described in the Japanese patent application publications Nos. 2005-13394 and 2004-321710 and the Japanese utility model application publications Nos. sho 58-124117 and hei 6-36616.
However, although made of a rubber material such as silicone rubber, the conventional suction tip for dental treatment sometimes causes a patient discomfort such as an uncomfortable feeling or pain when its end portion touches the gingiva or oral cavity mucosa of the patient.
It is possible to use soft silicone rubber as a material of the suction tip for dental treatment, but this causes a problem that the entire strength of the suction tip reduces to cause it deformation easily, making a suction operation and an attachment operation to the suction tube difficult.